Various structures have been used to mount skating devices, such as skateboards and roller skates, onto a surface for storage. However, none of these structures provide both a stable attachment mechanism for the skating device and allow the attachment mechanism to be variable based upon the length or size of a skating device.
A mounting apparatus was shown in "Skateboarder Magazine" of May, 1978, Vol. 4, No. 10, sold by Merrick Skateboard Products Division of Mount Vernon, N.H. The Merrick apparatus appears to consist of a pair of hooks and a pair of clips that are attached to a bicycle rack for holding a skateboard on the bicycle rack. The clip is designed to fit around a single pair of wheels having a single diameter.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,585 discloses a nonrigid T-harness that may be affixed to a wall for hanging a surfboard or skateboard from the wall. The T-harness is made from a woven material and assembled from two pieces in a T-formation. Although the T-harness may be used with a number of different sized boards, the harness is unstable and allows the board to bang around.
Structures are also known which are clipped to and prevent roller skate wheels from rotating when they are used for walking. Examples are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,364,187 and 3,861,697 and German Patent No. DE30l602. In a similar fashion, German Patent No. DE3335299 discloses a device that may be attached to the wheels of a skateboard to enable running of the skateboard on ice or snow. However, none of these devices provides a skateboard holding method and device which is simply applied to a surface, allows easy mounting and detachability of skateboards, provides a secure and stable mounting mechanism, and will fit a number of skateboards having varying sizes.